


Ian is dad

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: Ian is dad [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blind Mickey, Deaf Character, Deaf Mickey, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian dad, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Ian had one night stand had his daughter he raised. Mickey blind and deaf meets Ian together find love in unlucky places





	Ian is dad

Ian had a one-time deal with a chick that was fucking a mistake. To say that it never happed was lie, as he had his beautiful daughter Lilly. He changed for her. She’s six years old and has beautiful red hair and beautiful green eyes. She was a sweet pea and Ian loved her more than anyone.

 

Mickey was raped and that hoe left his son with him. When he was six days old, Yev was his world and an amazing person. He likes guys, likes but one night with a fucking buddy.

His father saw and beat him. He is now deaf and half blind. He tried to keep it together and amazing so he had his brother help and support. Iggy was probably best big bother he could have.

 

 

Mickey can walk to bus stop and help Yev to school.

 

“Yev, you got your homework?”

 

“Yeah pops, I got everything”

 

“Okay Ig will pick you up from school, I have an early appointment.”

 

“For you eyes?”

 

“Yeah for my eyes. You’re going to do your homework and get it done before I come home.

 

“Okay. Can Lilly come over?”

 

“If it's okay with her family and Ig.”

 

Both smiled and said their goodbyes as school bus arrived at the stop.

 

Yev loved his father, but he always worried about him. His dad had been hurt before and it makes the boy worried that his father had never been truly loved. Lilly said her father liked boys and never had a good boyfriend. So Yev and Lilly both decided to help them out. Mickey can only see 50% in one eye and the other eye was totally gone. Yev might have been eight years old, but he knew his father suffered from a great amount of pain.

 

Lilly smiled as she saw her dad and her uncle Carl.

 

“How was school?”

 

“Good. Can Yev come to play?” she asked.

 

“Sure, if it's okay with his parents.”

 

“He only has one, his dad.”

 

“Oh well if it's okay with them, then it's okay with me.”

 

“Cool.”

 

She loved her daddy Ian and her aunts and uncles. She smiled as bus pulled up, said her goodbyes and saw her best friend. Mickey walked back as he deals with the fear of being left behind.

Show quoted text


End file.
